Sayian Romance
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: Sailor Cosmos has twice loved before so another love is waiting for her in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Mirai Trunks met the lady of his heart when he returned for the second time. She just came back after an endless crusade. She was Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars and Empress of the Universe. Her ki was non-existent to him, but to her enemies her power was boundless.

She went through a portal after a broken doll crunched under her small foot. A tear fell from her pale face onto the ground.

Mirai was too shocked to stop her. He eventually went home to sleep and rebuild.

The next day, flora and plants were growing rapidly. Water and animals were back in full force. The moon hung brightly in the night sky and was visible during the first week of restoration. By the next day, Earth was able to bear humanity. Again, Cosmos came back with five hundred people from a planet that was enslaved. They started to rebuild with their vast intelligence and Trunks' strength. They were advised to find new fuels that would not harm the weakened planet. Five hundred people were transported to each nation and each nation had a different type of alien to learn to co-exist as one.

Trunks often daydreamed about Cosmos' star-like skin that glowed silver. He wanted to slip his fingers through her long silvery hair, thinking it was like silk. He'd smile like a goof-ball when he imagined her vibrant eyes. His mighty cock would become erect with the memory of her slender body.

Cosmos was a warrior that freed countless planets from tyrants, oppressors, and the like. She always had someone new to fight.

One time, when she stayed on Earth for more than 3 days, a purple polka-dot alien landed on Earth, demanding to see the Queen of the Stars. "I know Cosmos is here on this dirt ball. She had better come or I'll blow this puny place to dust."

"Why should I answer you, Lord Plantagent? You show no respect for your superiors, who are obliviously occupied," Cosmos leaned back, not worried about this alien's threat.

"Women are never superior to men, no matter what race they come from. Besides, your race was full of nobodies. Even Freeza didn't care to control your wimpy race. You had defenders since you could not protect yourself." Lord Plantagent was a sexist pig.

"You forget who you are talking to, sir. I suggest you leave before what is said has ramifications."

"You are a pacifist, Cosmos."

Cosmos narrowed her eyes, "We had no reason to start any wars. Freeza knew better than to come after the Lunarians, who are 5 times more powerful. We were in the middle of an alliance with the Saiyians. He feared the Silver Senshi."

Lord Plantagent waved her off, acting like he was leaving. He placed a bomb in one of the new cities, which killed half the population.

Mirai Trunks attacked Lord Plantagent, "She asked you to leave. I cannot now let you leave after your declaration of war."

Lord Plantagent eyes got wide as he sensed Trunks' ki and origin. "I'll apologize."

"Not good enough. That will not bring back those you murdered."

Lord Plantagent whimpered as fear stole into his sinister heart. His brave act was all show. His green lips trembled just before Trunks pulverized him to death, sending him to HFL.

Cosmos, after that, started spending more time in Trunks' company. She advised the population in matters of state and renewal.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks had enough of Cosmos, being just a friend. He stole a kiss from her during a debate over the planet's protection.

The kiss got more heated, leading to intimacy. That night, Trunks claimed Cosmos as his mate. He bit into her neck.

Cosmos woke him up with a surprise. She was licking his neck, in a seductive manner. Trunks woke up with a grin, flipping her over to her back. Cosmos magically made their clothes disappear. Trunks shoved a muscular thigh between her legs. He pressed his knee against her clit, rubbing the moist flesh to sensitivity.

He licked around her breasts, until the nipples became hard pebbles. He then suckled her tender breasts, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. He pressed down on her body, forcing her to lay back down. He gradually increased the pressured from his mouth on her breast. She gasped for breath, using her hands to rake her pink nails down his back- causing a masculine groan. She squirmed wanting the complete connection of bodies.

Trunks growled at her movements. Cosmos just grinned. A Vegeta-like smirk graced his features as he rubbed his engorged cock against her clit, getting her to moan.

He slid into drenched cavern in agony as his cock throbbed, demanding release. Cosmos met him half way each time he'd thrust into her vagina. His pelvis rubbed her sensitive flesh down under, causing her to tremble as her climax was fast approaching. Her cavern squeezed his thick penis as she came in a massive orgasm, uniting them in pleasure as he orgasmed with a deafening roar. His hair turned blonde momentarily as he orgasmed. Shortly afterwards, it went back to lavender.

Trunks pulled her into his arms as he rolled onto his back. She fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

The next morning, they discussed marrying. They decided to do it in the past and present. As Cosmos stepped out of her portal, Piccolo attacked her without warning. Trunks growled as his animal side emerged when he saw her attacked then he beat Piccolo to a pulp. The rest of the Dragonball Z gang arrived, scaring Cosmos even more.

She ran, thinking they were barbarians for attacking someone without reason. She took several portals to lose the big burly men.

"I promised her that she would not have to fight if she came. She only fights for justice so she wasn't going to attack. Damn it, she bounced around to hide her trail." Trunks paced around thinking of where she could be.

"Calm down to tell us who she is. I couldn't feel her ki at all," soothed Goku.

"Being Lunarian, her ki is masked completely. However, don't let that fool you. She is an immortal goddess named Serenity Hikari Cosmos, Queen of the Stars and Empress of Light."

"Stop fooling around, boy. She is lying to you," growled Vegeta.

"You are wrong," muttered a wounded Piccolo.

"Huh," everybody blinked in confusion.

"She is Queen Serenity Celeste Moon and King Tranquility's daughter. She is favored by Hera. She has domain over all light sources. She is Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate being of purity. Cosmos, frees the oppressed..."

"Enough, I don't feel like hearing all her honors and more again," Trunks put a stop to it. "Simply put, she is my mate and intended. I love her with all that I am. That should be enough."

After a week of searching, Trunks carried his weary lover back to Capsule Corps. She was sheltering at a spa on Delta Capa. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Cosmos put a silencing spell on the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Vegeta was sent to awaken his son. He got a nasty surprise when he opened his mouth to yell. He had no voice.

Trunks felt his father so he woke up, "You still have to meet my family as they are invited. You got to invite all you know."

Cosmos, was still in the dream world, when Trunks teased her into the living world. She smacked him with her pillow. She did get up and dress in skirt.

Trunks led her down to the kitchen to greet and meet his family. "Everyone, this is my intended. We are getting married in Maine with a large gathering. Please come properly attired with manners."

Bulma was excited to go dress shopping and getting invitations until, "I have dresses and everything planned. I do warn you, my family and friends will shock you."

"Why, girl?" barked out Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta, my name is High Empress Serenity. Use my name or be prepared to meet Uncle Hade's 3 times."

"Dad, she is divine. Her relatives will not stand any disrespect to her. Her grandmothers are Hera and Selene. She is the granddaughter of Apollo and niece to Hades. She is biologically related to all immortals. They all promised her that Earth will be peaceful. They will all be in attendance along with ghosts and some mortals plus a ton of royalty."

Chichi, 18, and Bulma were stunned at the crystal shoes and silvery gown. The four karat diamond ring shone with an inner light. The diamond glowed white in the moonlight, because it came from the moon. The gold came from the sun, giving it an extra sparkle.

The dress had a tight fitting bodice with tiny delicate beadwork. The neckline was a straight V-cut. The bodice's waistline was a V-cut. The skirt was shimmery ribbon material in an A-line. There was a small train following her.

About 15 ghosts, 60 immortals, 20 royals, 30 gods and goddesses were present at the wedding along with 40 humans. Trunks invited just 46 individuals.

There were white roses surrounded by silver ribbons. Laced up white high-heeled sandals were perfect for the occasion and weather.

The bride's maids were all in shimmering colors like blue, purple, red, yellow, teal, green, maroon, and sky blue. The neck and waistlines were straight with a sheath skirt.

Trunks' guests didn't dare ask any questions. A couple got threatened by Altas until Cronos silenced him. They didn't even look at the giggling sprites or flirtatious nymphs. The demons were behaving as promised to Hades and Hanna. The royals were elegant and courteous.

"We are gathered here today to join these 2 in divine matrimony," the minister looks around amazed at the guests.

8 of the ghosts were famous and bride's maids. He didn't know any of the royalty. Anyone who opposed their marriage was sent home via portal courtesy of Hera and Selene. Any unwanted guests like youma or villains were sent to Hell, Tartarus, or HFL thanks to Hades.

"Do you, Mirai Trunks Briefs," the priest hid a chuckle, "take Serenity Hikari Cosmos as your equal?" He was confused on the wording that he was told to read.

The ceremony was beautiful to put it simply. The party was for the guests, since the couple left early.

Trunks carried Cosmos through a portal to Paradise. They promised to bring their first child back with them the next time they visited.


	4. Chapter 4

Paradise had a secluded manor with 3 dozen rooms and servants included.

"We are alone in Paradise," purred Trunks seductively.

Serenity just ran her hand along his tail's base. Both their clothes disappeared downstairs in the laundry room. He pulled her against his hairy chest, letting his chest hair brush her creamy breasts. Then he lifted up her face to be level with his, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently laid her flat on the canopied bed.

Trunks drank some champagne then in a rough smooch, he passed the fluid into her awaiting mouth. He let her quickly swallow, before his tongue entered.

Without any warning, Trunks poured the rest of the cold glass on her body. Seeking warmth, Cosmos brought him down to her. With a mischievous grin, he slid down and began licking the wine off her skin. The mixture of cold and warm gave Cosmos spine tingling shivers.

Trunks flipped Cosmos onto her stomach. He licked down her spine with one stroke. Another shudder went through Cosmos and Trunks felt it. A savage jerk brought Cosmos onto all fours in front of Trunks.

Trunks' engorged prick twitched in anticipation as he smelled her feminine aroma. He rubbed her clitoris and lower lips with his purple head. Cosmos arched in deep pleasure.

He pushed in with little resistance. There was a few squishy sounds from her being so wet. He slid back out to fully cover his cock in her juices. His thrusts became powerful and fast. They were racing to the final outcome that they knew awaited them. He had her gripped by the hips to control the movement. They both moaned twice as they hit the pinnacle of desire, the all mighty climax two times.

They collapsed on the bed, but Trunks rolled over onto her side then pulled her into his arms.

For the next week, they went to the beach, orchards, and gardens. The gifts from the wedding were sent to Paradise so they could enjoy them. Trunks explored Cosmos with Venus' sex toy, numerous times.

Paradise was the couple's home.

"Master, some ugly beast named Lumbus is coming this way. He is screaming about Mistress' demise," said a timid female.

"Did you tell Cosmos? Where is she?" asked a calm Trunks.

Another servant answered, "She told us to let you handle it."

Cosmos decided that she'd adopt a pair of twins, Aaron and Arabella.

Cosmos recorded her voice on mini CDs while filling bottles with formula. She was drained so Trunks was in charge of baby duty for the first week. She held them, but he had to change diapers and bring them to her.

The growing family went to see Trunks's extended family 2 months after the twins' adoption. Grandpa Vegeta proudly preened when he felt Aaron's strength of body and vocal cords. When Vegeta would not let Aaron go back to Cosmos, Aaron nearly made every Saiyan's ears bleed as he wailed at not getting his way.

Aaron knew when he could get his way. He could not skip naps or go to bed late.

Arabella loved playing with learning tools. Her IQ was beyond genius.

Cosmos would occasionally look up to the sky, as if she was talking telepathically to someone. "I will be back in two days. There is enough milk to last them a week," Cosmos said as she got up to leave.

"Where are you going," demanded Trunks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Home on business," Cosmos answered in a depressed mood.

Trunks went to go with her, but she left without him. He became worried at her behavior.

Cosmos teleported to Cosmos Castle to deal with her ignorant guests.

"What seems to be the problem, Simon?"

Simon graciously bowed. He opened his mouth to speak, but the guests started first.

"This inferior mollusk will not grant us an audience with the pathetic empress," the woman nodded to what the man in orange said.

"That man is called Simon and he is far more superior to you than you realize. That pathetic empress you speak of was away on orders not to be disturbed. I am she and you should have come back at a later time with an appointment."

"You are nothing like the last Cosmos," sneered the woman with dyed hair of brown.

"I am sorry that your mind cannot comprehend change even though I am the last Cosmos just reborn. I do remember you two. It is apparent you did not learn your lesson."

The man looked doubtful and full of hot air. It was the woman who had all the bite. "I can handle you this time. I spent time aboard an Icejin ship." The woman circled the great Cosmos.

Cosmos rolled her eyes while Simon stuck his foot out to trip her, but she staggered like a drunken fool.

"I demand his death for his insolence to a better!" shrieked the woman with olive skin.

"He was protecting me from your stupidity. It would be to your benefit to leave," explained Cosmos in a truthful manner.

Simon called a security guard who stood over 6 feet tall to escort the couple out. The man was mostly going quietly, besides uttering to himself. The woman tried to duck under his arms to throw an energy ball at Cosmos's turned back. The energy ball was absorbed by a shield. Simon disintegrated the couple for the defense.

"Cosmos-kami-sama isn't pathetic," whispered the intelligent butler. Simon was loyal to an extreme. He took great offense at insults to Cosmos. Simon thought of Cosmos as a goddess not royalty. Some at Cosmos Castle thought Simon was Prince Diamond reincarnated.

Cosmos meanwhile checked on other matters before returning to her new family.

BANG BANG. . . A sudden knock on the entrance grabbed Simon's interest as he knew no one was expected via orders of Cosmos. It also broke the relative silence in Cosmos Castle,

"Doesn't anyone listen," muttered the annoyed head of staff. He peaked out the eye hole to see who was out there, which was no one. He opened the door to nearly trip over a basket. The sudden movement of the basket caused what was inside to cry.

"A baby with a note attached," Simon cradled the one month old as he read the letter. He walked calmly to Cosmos' current room of business then knocked.

"Yes, Simon," answered Cosmos when she saw him.

"For you, madam." He handed the note then baby over.

"Cosmos-kami-sama,

Please take care of my girl since my existence on this plain has ended. She was born on 1/12. Her name is Alanna Nicholette. Please raise her as if she were your own.

Farewell."

A sad smile graced Cosmos' face. She knew Simon was already preparing the twins' room for Alanna, also. Another bed with heart sheets was added. Her pictures were taken so she did not feel left out.

Many years past, Arabella and Alanna attended the same schools as did Aaron. Aaron was the captain of his soccer team while Arabella was chess champion and Alanna took captain of the swim team. They were in the top ten percent of their graduating class.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months before Alanna turned eighteen, a male came demanding the return of his daughter. It turns out Alanna was an heiress through her mother once she turned eighteen. Her father was after that fortune.

"Sir, you have no parental custody over Ms. Alanna that was given to Mistress Cosmos well over 17 years ago. So I will have to ask you to leave," Simon was in the process of escorting them out when Mr. Harris pushed his way further into the corridor.

Cosmos entered in a torn sailor suit with caked on mud on the stomach. The left shoulder was missing the cloth to cove rit. She was holding her ribcage as a few ribs were either broken or fractured. ½ of a left pigtail was gone as well. Trunks came in a ripped wife beater and black spandex. He was allowed to come with Cosmos as she battled Chaos and he got to train using Chaos' minions as practice dummies. A lot of times, Trunks was outnumbered, but he enjoyed the art of suprising them with his abilities as a Super Saiyian.

"I have biogoical rights of Alana!" the man was bordering on the edge of intolerable behavior.

"Actually, your mental records show anger management problems and the love of unnessecary violence. In fact, Judge Leon Munroe has an arrest warrant out for you. I guess, spousal abuse is a crime especially if said spouse is pregnant because that is child endangerment and attempted murder of an unborn child."

Simon had already contacted the police of Vesper about Mr. Harris' location so he could be arrested and sentences.

The police were already behind Mr. Harris, handcuffing him and reading him his rights.

The twins, Arabella and Aaron made it big in the world with Aaron owning a martial arts school that helped the defenseless while Arabella joined the world traveling orchestra. Alanna became a sensation in the art world shortly after graduating high school. He photos put her through University. When she turned 21, she put an art gallery on her lands on Vesper. She also started a scholarship for budding artists.

Trunks helped defeat Chaos' minions for three hundred years until his heart failed. Cosmos knew that love was a rare thing, but love was endless.


End file.
